Data storage devices store digitally encoded data on a magnetic storage media. The demand for smaller form factor devices and increased data storage provides an incentive to increase areal storage densities for the media. Two dimensional magnetic recording (TDMR) technology uses a decreased track width to increase areal storage densities. Some TDMR applications read data from adjacent tracks of the storage media using one or more read elements on a transducer head. The input signals from the adjacent tracks of the storage media are processed to decode the data on the adjacent tracks.